Dart Feld
Dart Feld (ダート・フェルド, Dāto Ferudo) is the protagonist of The Legend of Dragoon. He is the son of Zieg Feld and Claire Feld, and was one of the few survivors of the tragedy that befell his home town of Neet, in which a mysterious "Black Monster" attacked and almost obliterated the town, killing everyone he knew. Years later, Dart would set out to seek out revenge on the creature who destroyed his hometown. He would later return to a grand adventure ahead of him. Personality Dart is a young man whose life turned tragic when an attack on his village wiped out everything he holds dear. Although his heart is heavy, Dart has a positive outlook and will always help a friend in need. His loyalty and unwavering bravery stand out throughout his adventure. Not one to express emotions that he holds inside, Dart will grow on his journey to avenge his parents' deaths. Abilities & Attributes Dart is the all-rounder in the party. Literally being average in all stats, Dart has a surprising amount of survival skill. Considering how many water enemies the developers put into the game, Dart's Fire attribute is one of the best elements for offense. Dart also has the most Additions to master, which doesn't come as a surprise as he's forced to be in the party the majority of the time. The timing for his Additions is very player-friendly as well, so there's no frustration here as opposed to other characters. Overall, Dart has no real strengths or weaknesses, though you could see him shine brightest if you make good use of his Fire element. Still, he is the male member with the strongest magical attribute. Additions Gallery Double Slash.jpg|Double Slash Volcano.jpg|Volcano Burning Rush.jpg|Burning Rush Dragoon Red-Eyed Dragoon Acquiring the Spirit Dart is the game's first playable Dragoon; along with Rose. He originally has his spirit with him at the start of the game but is given access to it after the battle at Hoax. After Dart and Lavitz are "defeated" by Kongol, Rose arrives and calls forth the spirit of the Red-Eyed Dragon. Dart bursts with the mystical energy of a dragoon and knocks out Kongol. From there on, he has the ability to use his spirit. Attacks The Red-Eyed Dragoon is purely offensive, with two single target magic spells and two multi-target magic spells. His stats are evenly spread out as a Dragoon making him an effective damage dealer in most situations. Outside of dealing damage however, he is limited in his utility much like Haschel. Gallery Flameshot.jpg|Flameshot Explosion.jpg|Explosion Final Burst.jpg|Final Burst Dart Dragoon Transformation.jpg|Dart as Red-Eyed Dragoon Divine Dragoon Acquiring the Spirit This second spirit is only usable by Dart. The spirit is obtained as Lloyd's dying wish after he fought Melbu Frahma along with the Dragon Buster. The appearance of the form is different from the other Dragoons; the other Dragoons only have transformed armor and 2 wings. This form's armor dominates Dart's base red armor and, in turn, his body becomes completely enveloped in Dragoon armor. Also, the scope eye from the dragon appears on his left eye which gives him better accuracy by using his Divine Dragon Cannon in his left arm. This form also grants him a total of six wings. In this form, his size is even larger than that of Kongol. Attacks In this Dragoon Form, Dart's attributes are enhanced even greater than the Red-eyed Dragoon; His strength, Defense, and Magic Power are nearly to the max, except for his speed. Dart's element is also changed from Fire to None, which causes Dart to lose his weakness and strength against water-types. This form only has 2 magic attacks that are non-element based. the Divine Dragon uses these attack as well. Story Past Dart was born in Neet to Zieg Feld and Claire. When Dart was five years old, Neet was attacked by the Black Monster. Dart, Zieg and Claire escaped and ran to a nearby forest. Zieg and Claire went back to find survivors but did not return. When Dart returned to search for them, all he could find was his father's memento. Dart later moved to Seles where he met his childhood friend (and later on, love interest) Shana. 13 years after Neet was destroyed, Dart sets out on a journey to find and kill the Black Monster. On this journey he meets Haschel, who is looking for his runaway daughter Claire. Chapter 1: The Serdian War The Return Home Five years after Dart set out on his quest, he returned to his home. While resting on a log on the outskirts of Seles, he heard the sound of horses running. He ran to go see the source, and it was the Sandora army returning from burning Seles to the ground. Two soldiers stop and one of them hold a spear to Dart's neck to ask him if he is from Bale. In defense, Dart draws his sword to attack them but he is attacked by Feyrbrand. The dragon scares the soldiers but Dart tries to fight. The creature being too strong, Dart runs until a passing warrior saves him and the dragon walks off. The warrior later reveals the destruction of Seles but is puzzled why a dragon was necessary. The alarmed Dart runs off to Seles to discover it in shambles. He clears out the remaining Serdian soldiers and the mayor reveals to him that Shana has been taken to Hellena Prison. Dart sets out to save Shana from whatever fate they have planned for her. A Friend in Hellena Dart arrives at Hellena, sneaking in via the back of a merchant's wagon. As he searches for Shana, he finds three knights of Basil trying to escape, only to have one survive. Dart and the last knight, Lavitz Slambert, join together and resume their search for Shana. They find Shana, and after a quick battle, free her from her cell. As they escape, the warden of Hellena, Fruegel finds them and tries to prevent them from escaping. After a battle with him they soon find out that they can not defeat him and they run away to a prairie north of Hellena. Escape from Hellena As they run from Hellena, Lavitz gets a cut from an arrow shot by a Hellena soldier. The three run into a bush, to evade capture. They later find a shed to rest in, and Shana covers Lavitz's wound. A talk about the war begins. Dart asks Lavitz what is going on and how the truce became broken. Lavitz states that Feyrbrand added power to Sandora and the treaty was broken due to that. Dart responds that there was no way a dragon could be used in a war. Dart then reveals he was attacked by Feyrbrand and saved by a passing warrior. Shana then asks Dart why he left Seles for so long. Dart reveals he was searching for the Black Monster who destroyed his hometown Neet. His mother and father left him to help the village, resulting in their deaths. When Dart came to the village all he found was his father's precious memento. When they cross the Prairie they come to the cave. While crossing a stepping stone path, Lavitz trips and almost falls down the waterfall. Dart helps him up, and their friendship grows. As they venture to the end of the Limestone Cave, the rumored Guardian of the Cave, Urobolus attacks them. After the battle, Urobolus fakes its death, then tries to attack Shana. A mysterious power awakens from Shana and disintegrates Urobolus. Dart and Lavitz are left wondering what that power was. The party is soon able to reach Bale, hometown of Lavitz. They go to King Albert and report what happened to the Knighthood that was destroyed. Two men are shown beside him, one is Minister Noishe, and the other is known as The Man In The Hood Albert shows his gratitude to Dart by introducing Minister Noish to him. Dart asks him about the Black Monster, but he didn't know anything. Dart is instead told the story of the Dragon Campaign, as the Black Monster first appeared in history after the war. After the story, Dart asks Albert if Shana could be left at the castle. Albert politely says no and tells Dart that he is the only one who can protect her. A meeting is held, Shana and Dart go outside to view the city. Lavitz comes out and tells them they are going to the Fort; Hoax. Dart has resolved to help end the war and return home with Shana. The three leave the castle, see Lavitz's mother and head off to Hoax, after meeting Martel, the Stardust Collector on the way. Power Revealed The party arrive in Hoax and go see Kaiser. A meeting is held, afterward, Lavitz and Dart are posted at the top of the fort at nightfall. Hoax is soon attacked by the Sandora army. Dart and Lavitz fight together to defeat multiple enemies. Kongol arrives, he is of the Giganto race. Before the final blow is struck, Kongol knocks Dart to the ground. Before executing the killing blow, the passing warrior shoots from the sky and stops the attack, wearing strange armor with wings. She then tells him "Wake up! Dragoon of the Red-Eye Dragon!" The memento of Dart's father shines and he is engulfed by fire. Dart shoots into the sky and comes down showing only a sphere with two wings supporting it. It attacks Kongol and leaves him unconscious. Dart lands wearing the same armor but a red color with transformed shape. Kongol awakens and retreats along with two other soldiers. After Shana arrives, Dart reverts back to normal and falls unconscious. The next day, Dart awakens into and argument between the warrior and Shana. The warrior is known as Rose, a Dragoon of the darkness element. Rose was following Dart only to see if he was a Dragoon. There is news of a battle in the Marshland also there was a nest of the dragon. The soldiers have little hope in beating Ferybrand. Rose agrees with them that Humans are no match, but then states that Dragoons can defeat him. Dart begins to accept his fate and vows to destroy Feyrbrand. The roar of Feyrbrand is heard. Death of a Dragon The party arrives in the Marshland. To the north was the battle, to the east was the Volcano Villude. In the aftermath of the battle, multiple corpses were found due to the dragon's poison. Dart felt nothing but sympathy for all who lost their lives; he even expressed sorrow for the fallen Sandoran soldiers stating that there were no allies or foes in death. On the way to Volcano Villude, Shana twists her ankle, and Dart gives her a piggy-back ride, much to Shana's refusal. Shana reveals her insecurities but Dart tells her not to worry, because he is there. After her ankle heals, the group goes to the Volcano Villude. As they travel through the Volcano Villude, they are attacked by Firebird, from whom they successfully escape. They venture deep into the volcano. Shana hears a voice while crossing a sea of lava. A Virage led her to it. Rose explained that seeing as Dragoons used dragons, Winglies used Virage. The Virage attacks them, but is easily driven back into a pit of lava. Shana and the others move on, while Rose looks at the Virage sink in. Dart tells her to come for it is too dangerous to stay there. On the way out they meet a traveling merchant named Dabas, who is looking for a rare gem. He's about to fall when they first see him, he will give a Sapphire Pin after the party rescue him. The group move on and are stopped by Firebird. The party defeat him and they move on. As the warriors journey through the forest, Shana becomes poisoned by the Dragon breath. She stops to rest, and Dart worries about her. Once she had rested they move on. The group venture to the heart of the nest where they find Greham. Lavitz is enraged by his presence. It is revealed that Greham killed Lavitz's father, and went to Sandora. Greham turns into the Jade Dragoon. Rose demanded him to tell her where he got his powers from. Greham said he obtained it from the reborn Emperor Diaz. Rose was enraged seeing as Diaz died during the Dragon campaign. Ferybrand arrives and together they try to crush the party. After the battle, Greham is on his back dying. He reveals his regret to everything he did. Greham dies and Lavitz receives the Dragoon Spirit. The poison in Shana's body begins to take more effect, and Shana passes out. A Cure for Shana Dart enters Lohan carrying Shana to the clinic. The doctor states that Shana consumed a lot of the Dragon's poison and will die if not treated quickly with the Dragoni Plant. According to Dabas it is found in Shirley's Shrine. Once inside the shrine, there is a picture of a Dragon. It is revealed that there is a Dragoon Spirit inside. They make it past all the traps and puzzles. They also encounter Drake the Bandit, who accuses them of being thieves trying to steal Shirley's treasure. Dart pleads with him, trying to explain the situation, but Drake does not listen. A fight ensues, Drake almost dies, and Shirley appears. Shirley challenges the party, but instead of fighting, she challenged their hearts. After passing the trials, they receive the White Dragoon Spirit. Shirley then asks if they could heal Drake, Dart holds the white dragoon spirit with his own and Drake is revived. Shirley disappears, and the party return to Lohan. After Dart and his team arrive back in Lohan they immediately gives the spirit to Shana to cure her. They then begin to roam around. Soon, they find a spot that holds many games and activities, including the tournament to see who is the strongest person in all of Endiness. Abduction of the King As soon as the festivities are over,they come across a wounded knight which tells Lavitz that the king has been taken prisoner by Fruegel and is in danger, as Lavitz goes berserk,Dart tries to calm him down only to have Haschel knock Lavitz out cold. After a while Dart tells Lavitz that they will head to Hellena Prison to save the king. After they're successful infiltration they come across Fruegel and his two minions, Guftas and Rodriguez as Dart strikes Fruegel killing him, Lavitz discovers that the hooded man is extracting the moon gem from the king, with no hesitation Lavitz becomes a Dragoon and prepares to kill the hooded man but only to be stabbed by the Dragon Buster, a weapon that can kill any dragon/dragoon in one hit only to reveal it was Lloyd. After Lavitz dies, the Jade Dragoon spirit leaves him and goes to Albert. The group of heroes then return to Seles and discuss what they are going to do next. Albert reveals information about the Moon Gem. It turns out Lloyd got his information directly from Albert as he was an advisor to the King. Dart says that the war isn't over and Albert suggests that their next plan of action will be to go to the Black Castle and defeat Emperor Doel. The heroes visit Kazas and manage to sneak into the castle with the help of Popo who knows a secret pathway inside the castle. After bumping into a bunch of researchers and guards, our heroes meet the Commander who took Shana away to Hellena. However instead of fighting you he asks you to wake up Emperor Doel so the war can end. They agree to this and he gives them a yellow stone to take them to Doel's chamber. After placing all the stones in the correct holes, a secret elevator appears in the statue of Emperess Katrina (his deceased wife) to finally take them to his chamber. Shortly after this, the team meet up with Kongol again who wants payback for what happened in Hoax. After being defeated Rose manages to hack off his armour and tries to kill him but from the guidance of the others, she spares him instead. The team finally reach Emperor Doel who says that Lloyd is a pawn and tells them that the real danger is the reborn Emperor Diaz. On his deathbed, Doel shows some remorse for what he's done and tells them to pursue Lloyd who is now in Tiberoa. After this battle is over, Haschel gains a Dragoon spirit and the disc ends. End of the War Chapter 2: Platinum Shadow Chapter 3: Fate and Soul Chapter 4: Moon and Fate Ending In the ending, Dart visits Lavitz house in Bale and welcomed by Lavitz's mother. He goes to Lavitz's room where his memorial picture is displayed, Dart pours a drink and take a sip before putting the glass on the desk, fulfilling his friend's promise. Then he returns home to Seles, carrying a bag which means he may be from another journey. He is then greeted by the mayor and his childhood friend and lover Shana. A seagull is seen behind the couple as Dart looks back and the seagull flies away, Dart may possibly know about who the seagull really is. The scene ends as Dart holds Shana's shoulder and his fellow villagers wave their hands, greeting the bravest hero in the village who just returns home. Gallery The Legend of Dragoon l_dc2a5736c208ace381e7c4e7e7b73781.jpg|Concept art of Dart lod-dart-feld.jpg|Computer rendered image of Dart dart4000.jpg|Computer rendered image of Dart in his Dragoon form Beta Dart.png|Dart's early beta model legofdrag_790screen128.jpg|A beta screenshot showing an early design for Dart's sword Beta Sword.png|Dart's beta sword as it appears in the finished game ePSXe 2012-06-04 19-05-49-07.jpg|Child Dart and his family in a flashback dart4.jpg|Dart in a pre-rendered cutscene Dart_escape.png|Dart preparing to use Divine Dragon Cannon on a Virage in a pre-rendered cutscene Dart Feld.jpg|Character info about Dart Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale dart_pose2.jpg|Dart's leaked render from Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale dart_Zbrush.jpg|Another leaked Dart render from Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Trivia * If left idle, Dart has two poses he will do, his first pose is he folds his arms around his chest, leans slightly and taps his foot. He leans slightly and puts his hand on his hip and taps his foot for his second poise. * When dispirited Dart let's his sword hang freely and slouches forward with knees bent slightly. * When Dart is in Critical Health he leans down on one knee and lets his sword hang freely. * When defending Dart holds his sword horizontally in front of his face. * Dart is the only direct descendant of the original Red Eye dragoon, Zieg Feld. * It is unclear whether Dart realizes that Haschel is his grandfather. However, before the battle against Melbu Frahma, Haschel told him about how he looks like Dart when he was young. Dart nods, which strongly suggests now that he knows and realizes about his grandfather. * After his father passed away, Dart only has his grandfather left. * Dart is the only character with 2 dragoon spirits and 2 types of element in the entire game. * Dart was going to be in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale as a DLC alongside Abe from the Oddworld series. Character artist Mike Edwards even created a 3D model for the game (He published the renders in his website in June 27, 2013; see the gallery above) but developers canceled Dart due to low sales. * Dart's early field model had orange armor and long boots. * Even if the player uses a cheat device to obtain both the Divine Dragoon Spirit and Red Dragoon Spirit, Dart only uses the Divine Dragoon Spirit. * In some early screenshots, Dart's sword looks different. Its handle appears gray and the yellow pattern on it looks completely different. The interesting part is that this sword actually appears in the finished product. It can be seen very briefly during Dart's Divine Dragon transformation sequence when he holds up the spirit. (It's also interesting to note that his arms and legs looks way more blocky in said screenshots). * Dart's Madness Hero is the highest SP raising addition. *Red-Eyed Dragon magic has been a dilemma to many players, because it's written as 175% but the damage is the same as Final Burst. This is a programming error, because the true value is 75%. es:Dart Feld Category:Playable characters Category:Dragoons Category:Dart Category:Humans